The Officer and The Boxer
by MischiefsPrincess
Summary: Imagine your job enables you to meet you celebrity crush, and when you meet them they give you their number. After doing security detail at Madison Square Garden Jamie meets his favorite boxer and gets a little surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It all started when Jamie and Vinny were assigned to security detail, a boxing match at Madison Square Garden, which was pretty much the best assignment they had ever gotten. It was between two of the best female boxers, Olive Hain and Bertha Debs. Olive had won 24 pro fights and Jamie was hoping this would be her 25th.

"I heard this is going to be a good one, Hain and Debs have fought before and last time it didn't end well for Hain. She ended up with a broken Jaw and 5 cracked ribs." Vinny said as people started to file into the arena.

"Hain has this, it's been years and she has fought tougher." Jamie told him.

"You've got a thing for her don't you? That makes since, she seems like your type." Vinny chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jamie huffed.

"Nothing, it just seems like you like bossy girls, a girl that can hold her own and doesn't take anything from anyone." Vinny clarified.

"Hey if you get a bossy girl, that takes away half the decisions you have to make in life." Jamie chuckled and Vinny rolled his eyes.

"Reagan, you don't even have a girl and you're already whipped." The fight started and by round two it looked like Olive didn't stand much of a chance.

"Hain is struggling, looks like this just isn't her night." One of the announcers declared.

"She is getting killed out there." Jamie sighed and winced in sympathy as Debs landed another punch, knocking Hain to the ground. Debs continued to hit Hain while she laid on the ground. The referee pulled her off and Hain slowly made her way to her feet. They went to their separate corners and anyone could see the blood that Hain spit into her bucket as the coach got her ready for the next round. The bell rang and fists went flying, Hain hit Debs with a hard right hook and she went down with a loud thud. The crowd went silent as the waited to see if Debs would recover, but she stayed down. The bell rang and the referee held Hain's arm up in victory. The crowd went wild once again, one section cheered while the other have howled in disappointment.

"Lucky shot." Vinny said.

"That wasn't luck." Jamie retorted. The two fighter retreated to the locker rooms before the crowd departed.

"Want to go get a drink after we clock out?" Vinny questioned.

"Actually I was going to see if I could catch Hain for an autograph." Jamie told him and Vinny raised an eyebrow.

"What? It's a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Whatever fangirl, I'll see you tomorrow." Vinny chuckled before walking away. Jamie went out into the hall and knocked on the door to the dressing room. Hain's coach opened the door.

"Can I help you officer?" He asked.

"I was just wondering if I could get Hain's autograph, I'm a big fan." Jamie beamed.

"I don't think so, she is tired and beat up pretty bad." He told him.

"Oh ok." Jamie said, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Rich, let him in." Hain ordered, Jamie walked into the locker room. Hain sat on the bench, bruised and bleeding. There was a cut above her right eyebrow and a nasty bruise forming under her left eye. Her hands, which had just been unwrapped, were turning a light shade of purple.

"That was incredible Miss Hain, I've never seen someone take a hit like that and get back up." Jamie praised. Hain smirked and she motioned for Rich to hand her a pen.

"Do you have something for me to sign officer?" She questioned. He pulled out his ticket book and handed it to her. She scribbled down her signature and gave it back to him.

"Thank you so much Miss Hain."

"No problem, thanks for what you do Officer." Jamie left with flushed cheeks. When he got outside he looked at the signature. There was a phone number and underneath it said.

_Call me, Officer- Olive Hain_

Jamie's heart was beating out of his chest, his favorite boxer, the girl he'd watch on tv since her career had begun, had just given him her phone number.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jamie waited a few days to call her, so he wouldn't seem desperate or obsessed. They talked for a while and Olive invited him out to dinner at some fancy restaurant. They met up a few times for dinner and drinks, but each time she was bombarded by fans. So they decided to have dinner at her place, which led to more. Despite being a fighter, Olive was very gentle and tender and Jamie loved that. She got him tickets to her next match and he sat in the front row. It was a short fight, but he found it harder to watch now. Every hit Olive took seemed to impact him just as hard. At one point he had to go out into the hallway to collect himself. Jamie snuck back in just before the bell, the clock had run out and both fighters were still standing. They waited anxiously for the judges to make their decision.

"And the winner is…. Olive Hain!" The announcer said and raised her hand in the air. Olive walked out of the ring and over to Jamie. She kissed him, in front of reporters, cameras, and other fans who thought they had a shot with her. Jamie kissed her back and ignored the flashes and gasps.

Earlier at Frank's house everyone had just sat down to watch the fight.

"I can't believe Jamie is going to miss one of Hain's fights." Erin said as she brought a bowl of popcorn into the living room. They all watched the fight and cheered when Hain won.

"What is she doing? Why is she leaving the ring?" Danny asked. They saw Jamie in the crowd just before Olive locked lips with him.

"Is that Uncle Jamie?" Nikki questioned.

"It sure looks like him." Henry said.

By morning there was a picture of Olive and Jamie on the front page of the paper. His entire family knew, the whole precinct knew, his face had been seen by every New Yorker. Jamie got into the squad car that morning and Vinny kept looking over at him.

"What?" Jamie questioned.

"I have to know, what's it like?" Vinny asked.

"What's, what like?"

"What do you think?"

"The sex?"

"Yeah, what's it like? Is she rough?" He asked and Jamie's face flushed.

"Vinny that's a private matter between her and I." Jamie told him.

"She is, isn't she?"

"Vinny how would you feel if I grilled you about your sex life?" Jamie wondered aloud.

"Reagan I'm an open book, last night I met this red head and we…."

"Ok, ok, I don't want to know." Jamie interrupted. Vinny chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Reagan I'm happy for you, maybe you'll be a little more bearable now that you're getting some." That Sunday Jamie brought Olive to dinner and the Reagan's were star struck.

"I just can't believe you're dating my little brother." Danny said as he fixed his plate.

"Now Danny I'm sure Miss Hain has dealt with enough crazed fans this week." Frank said.

"It's alright, but I'm just like everyone else. Kids look up to me and say I'm their hero, but you guys protect my home, friends, and family, you're the real heros." Jamie smiled at her and enjoyed the night with his family, knowing Olive's next fight was going to be a rough one.

***Sorry the chapter is a little short, I promise the next will be longer and better. I hope you enjoyed.***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The night Jamie had been dreading snuck up on him. Olive was going up against a fighter who had already put three women in the hospital. Jamie has to work that night, which was probably for the best. Vinny could tell he was on edge.

"Just relax Reagan, she is going to be just fine. Olive can do some damage herself." Vinny told him.

"I've see her fight, I know what she does, she lets them tire themselves out and she gets hit pretty hard." Jamie sighed. Just then dispatch came in over the radio and said that there was a bar fight in the area. The two went to break it up. It didn't take them long to apprehend the two drunk men, but one of them did hit Jamie in the nose. Jamie held a bar rag under his bleeding nose and looked up at the tv. The fight was on, and Olive was hitting with her left hand and she looked pretty rough.

"What's Hain doing? She ain't a southpaw!" One of the men in the bar yelled.

"Come on Jaybird, let me see that nose of yours." Jamie pulled the rag away and Vinny took a look.

"I don't think it's broken, just bruised." After tour Jamie went to the arena to catch the end of the fight. When he got there, what he saw made his heart skip a beat. Olive was on the ground and she wasn't moving. Her opponent was declared the winner and Olive was taken out of the ring on a stretcher. It took some convincing, but the ambulance driver eventually let Jamie on. He sat holding her hand on the way to the hospital. She didn't wake up for another two hours after they arrived. When she came to, Jamie was next to her.

"Jamie?"

"Hey baby."

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"Perp got me. I caught the end of the fight. When I saw you laying there…. I thought you were gone." He said as tears threaten to spill over his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere baby."

"You've got a concussion, three broken ribs, and a broken hand." He told her.

"That's not so bad, I've had worse." Then Rich, Olive's manager, walked in.

"I guess now that you're dating a cop, half a pound of Coke isn't the magic cure this time." Rich said.

"Rich!" She scolded.

"Please, half the east coast knows about your stint in rehab. I have to say, your relationship has mixed responses from fans. Half of them are saying you two are the next Brad and Angelina, but the other half says you've lost your edge." He sighed.

"Rich I'm done with the drugs and partying, I'm not 19 anymore." She huffed. Jamie knew about her past drug problems, but he'd never judge or criticize her for it, and if she ever felt close to relapse he'd be there.

"I'm not saying you should do those things, but after tonight the media is going to have a field day. Your feminist fans are pissed, they've been saying you're turning into a housewife." He said and she rubbed the bridge of her nose with her uninjured hand.

"I'll figure something out." She assured him.

"Just rest up and heal quickly, you pay me to do the thinking." He sighed.

"Yeah, I'm starting to think I pay you too much." She teased and they said their goodbyes.

"If our relationship is really affecting your image, we can hide it." Jamie told her.

"Well, while sneaking around would be all manor of hot, I could never hide you away like that. Unless the press makes you uncomfortable or makes your job difficult." She said.

"Well I can't really do undercover work anymore, but I'm fine with it. What are you going to do about the publicity stunt?" He wondered.

"I don't know… leak nudes?" She suggested.

"While I don't own you or your body, I would appreciate it if you didn't do that." Jamie said seriously.

"I was only joking, you're the only one that gets to see me naked." She said and kissed him.


End file.
